


#SaturdayFunDay

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: Weekly Dose of Kaisoo [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Naughty Kyungsoo, Riding Kyungsoo, boyfriends Kaisoo
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Alam niyo ba kung paano pilitin ni Kyungsoo ang isang marupok na Kim Jongin?Simple lang.Pwet lang niya katapat at u-oo rin si Jongin.





	#SaturdayFunDay

**Author's Note:**

> random thought pag-gising sa umaga. kase wala lang. walwal sabado.

"Ano ba meron at pupunta sa EK?" Tanong ni Jongin sa boyfriend niyang nakadapo sa ibabaw niya at binabakat ang kanyang mga labi at panga ng mga daliri nito.

Nasa kama sila ni Kyungsoo, Sabado ng umaga. Chill kung baga pero lambingan para sa kanila.

"Wala naman. Gusto lang nila magliwaliw after five tiring days sa trabaho. Kaya, G na tayo, Ni. Cancel na natin yung Netflix and Chill natin. Besides, miss ko na ang tropa." Pagmamakaawa ni Kyungsoo sa kanya with matching beautiful eyes at killer pout nito. Ubod ng cute. Sobrang cute.

Ayaw na ayaw na tinatawag si Kyungsoo na cute pero para sa lahat, siya ang perfect definition ng salitang cute. Cute kahit saang banda. At kahit anong ginagawa eh cute pa rin. Di alam ni Jongin kung paano ito ginagawa ng baby damulag niya.

At sa totoo lang, mas gusto sana ni Jongin na kanila lang ang araw ng Sabado. Kahit alam naman niya sa sarili niyang di siya makakahindi sa gusto ni Kyungsoo na pumunta sa EK kasama ang barkada na every two to three months na lang nila nakikita dahil adulting FUCKING SUCKS at schedule nila'y sobrang FUCKED UP, nagawa na lang niya asarin ang jowa.

"Tingin mo madadaan mo ko sa pa-cute mong yan? Ayoko nga pumunta." Pag-iinarte niyang arte lang naman.

Nag-whine si Kyungsoo na tila 5 years old na nag-tatantrums at inalog si Jongin habang nasa kandungan siya nito.

"Jongin naman. Gusto ko rin mag-EK. Gusto ko sakay ulit tayo sa Ferris wheel. Sobrang stressed ako sa byahe this week dahil sa lecheng ulan na yan kailangan ko gumala, magliwaliw. Tsaka pwede naman bukas na lang tayo manood. Gusto ko rin mag-rollercoaster, kaya sige na. Please?" Pa-cute ulit nito with matching tilt ng head at nakausli ang ibabang labi nito.

Nagmatigas pa rin si Jongin at tiniklop ang mga braso sa dibdib kahit hinang-hina na siya sa kacutean ni Kyungsoo na gusto na lang niya halikan magdamag.

Actually, tinitest ni Jongin hanggang kung saan ang kasukdulan ng pagpapacute ng jowa.

"Ayoko. Sayang energy. Dito na lang tayo."

Umikot ang mata ni Kyungsoo at sumimangot, pero biglang umusli ang bibig nito at mukhang may binabalak.

"Ah ganun ah, baka sa ganito mapa-oo kita."

Gulat na tumingin si Jongin kay Kyungsoo sa ibabaw niya at nag-smirk ito sa kanya. Hinubad ni Kyungsoo ang t-shirt ni Jongin na suot niya. Naka-briefs lang siya kaya lantad ngayon ang malusog at maputing tyan at mga hita ni Kyungsoo at tumalikod. Full display ang likod niyang mala-Snow White sa puti. Sobrang nakakasilaw. Sobrang ganda.

Sobrang nanginig ang buong katawan ni Jongin dahil sa rupok niya sa kagandahan ng dyosa niyang kasintahan.

"K-Kyungsoo, anong ginagawa mo?" Kahit alam naman talaga niya ang maitim na balak ni Kyungsoo.

Kiniskis ni Kyungsoo ang bilugan niyang pwet sa balot na ari ni Jongin. Umungol ito bago lumingon sa kanya at kumagat sa daliri.

SOBRANG SHIT! Tumaas lahat ng dapat tumaas sa katawan ni Jongin.

Napaungol na rin siya sa pakiramdam at hinimas-himas ang matambok na pwet ni Kyungsoo habang patuloy sila sa pagkiskis ng kanilang mga sensitibong parte ng katawan.

Napakagat sa labi si Jongin. "Ah, ito pala balak mo ha? Tingin mo papayag pa rin ako na sumama tayo mamaya, ha? Tinapik ni Jongin ang pwet ni Kyungsoo at napa-AH ng malakas si Kyungsoo. OA lang for effect pero binilisan rin ni Kyungsoo ang pagkiskiss sa tayong ari ni Jongin. Sobrang bilis talaga mag-respond ng ari ni Jongin pagdating kay Kyungsoo.

"May van naman, Ni. Si Chanyeol mag-didrive. Pft." Umihip ito sa kanyang bangs.

"Ayaw ko."

Tiningnan siya ng masama ni Kyungsoo.

"Akala mo di kita mapapapayag? Pwes, nagkakamali ka." Umangat bahagya si Kyungsoo at hinubad ang briefs nito. Tambad ngayon ang maalog at mataba niyang pwet na ikinahihina lagi ni Jongin.

"Tangina?"

"Mas mapapa-tangina ka pa, Jongin. Ayaw mo pa na sumama tayo ha? Hmph!"

Sobrang bilis ng mga kamay ni Kyungsoo sa paghubad sa boxers ni Jongin. Mabilis din niyang nilagyan ng lube ang ari ni Jongin at binaba taas ito ng kamay niya.

Puro pag-ungol at singhap ang pumalupot sa kanilang dalawa sa silid at mas lalong lumakas ang mga nililikha nilang mga tunog nang sakyan na ni Kyungsoo si Jongin.

"My favorite seat." Claim ni Kyungsoo na may proud na ngiti sa kanyang labi sabay suklay sa buhok niya gamit ang kanyang mga daliri.

"Puta," anas ni Jongin habang pisil ang mga matatabang hita ni Kyungsoo.

Marahan si Kyungsoo sa paggalaw at nakakagat na naman ito sa daliri niya habang nakatingin kay Jongin. Tila nangaakit pa lalo.

"A--ah, ano, di pa rin ba tayo sasama, Ni?" Nguso nito at tumalon talon na sa ari ni Jongin.

Umupo na rin si Jongin at pinisil ang pwet ni Kyungsoo. Nilapit rin niya ang mukha sa jowa at ngumisi rito.

"Tangina, mahal, ang aga-aga ang harot harot mo." Sabay dutdot sa kili-kili ni Kyungsoo kung san siya may kiliti.

Umiwas bahagya si Kyungsoo at bumungisngis. "Jongin, ano ba! May kiliti ako dyan." Reklamo niyang nakangiti.

Napakanta tuloy si Jongin. "Wag dyan, may kiliti ako dyan, wag dyan kaya relax ka lang, may kiliti ako dyan. Ayayay!"

Hampas ang bigay ni Kyungsoo sa kanya sa dibdib pero nagtawanan naman sila sa huli.

Titig lang si Jongin sa minamahal niya at humalik ito sa balikat niya bago siya tumingin ng mariin rito. Ginalaw na rin ni Jongin ang kanyang mga hita at humagod pataas habang patuloy si Kyungsoo sa pagtalbog sa kanyang kandungan.

Nakapulupot ang braso ni Kyungsoo sa leeg ni Jongin habang walang habas sa pag-ungol.

Panay na rin ang halik ni Jongin sa leeg ng kasintahan paakyat sa tenga nito papunta sa kanyang mga labi.

Isang mariin at mapusok na paghalik ang binigay nila sa isa't-isa kasabay ng pag-usok ng kanilang mga katawan sa init na nararamdaman.

Humigop nang humigop si Jongin sa paghalik kay Kyungsoo. Isa ito sa mga paborito niyang gawin sa masarap na bibig ng minamahal. Kaya nila tumagal ng ilang oras sa halikan lang at sapat na iyon sa kanila.

Pangalawa, paboritong posisyon ni Jongin na sakyan siya ni Kyungsoo. Ewan ba niya pero hayok na hayok siya tuwing napapanood ang kasintahan na lokong loko na sa init ng pagmamahalan nila sa ibabaw niya. Pero sa paggalaw talaga ng mga hita ni Kyungsoo siya baliw na baliw. Sobrang sexy kasi nito panoorin. Lalo na kapag nakatalikod si Kyungsoo, gaya ngayon.

Kitang kita ni Jongin ang pagtalbog ng pwet ni Kyungsoo habang nakapasok ang ari niya rito. Kumurba pa ang likod ni Kyungsoo sa bawat galaw.

"Ah...ha...ah..." Patuloy na ungol nito na sobrang sarap pakinggan sa mga tenga ni Jongin.

Humarap ulit si Kyungsoo sa kanya at binaon ulit ang ari ni Jongin sa loob niya.

Hinalik-halikan siya ni Jongin sa buong mukha pababa sa kanyang maliit na balikat.

"Ni, sama na tayo, sige na?" Pilit pa rin ni Kyungsoo na bumibilis na ang pagtaas baba sa ari ni Jongin. Kapit na kapit siya sa mga balikat nito samantalang humahalik pa si Jongin at pilit na inaabot ng dila ang mga utong ni Kyungsoo. Lunod na si Jongin sa presensya at init ni Kyungsoo.

Ungol lang ang sinagot niya rito at dala na rin ng pagnginig ng kanyang katawan at pag-init lalo ng pakiramdam, inihiga ni Jongin si Kyungsoo at tinaas ang mga hita nito. Pinasok labas niya ang kanyang ari sa loob ni Kyungsoo at binilisan ang paghagod.

Kapit na kapit si Kyungsoo sa unang nakausli sa ilalim ng ulo niya. Nakapikit ito at kunot ang mukha sa sarap na nararamdaman.

Pawis na pawis na ang dalawa na kahit electricfan nila ay sumuko na sa init na nagbabaga sa kanilang dalawa.

Nagsisitirikan na rin ang kanilang mga mata sa sarap ng pag-iisa.

"J-Jongin-- _nghh"_

_"Kyungsoo ko...tangina."_

Isa, dalawa, walo, sampu, labing-dalawa, at sa labing-apat na paghagod nang mariin at mabilis ni Jongin ay nilabasan na siya. Ilang saglit lang rin ay nilabasan na rin si Kyungsoo na nagkalat sa kanyang dibdib. Pabagal nang pabagal ang bawat hagod ni Jongin at hingal na hingal.

Mahina at malambot na pag-ungol ang nilabas ni Kyungsoo. Namumula ang mga makakapal na labi nito at hinihingal rin.

Tinanggal ni Jongin ang ari sa loob ni Kyungsoo tsaka rumagasa ang likidong sinaboy niya rito. Agad niyang kinuha ang tissue sa tabi at nilinisan ang lalong gumanda niyang kasintahan na tila kumikinang matapos ang kanilang pag-iisa.

Napatigil siya bigla sa pagpunas kay Kyungsoo sa ubod ng ganda nito. Nakatama kay Kyungsoo ang sinag ng araw at tila talaga isang dyosa ito sa kagandahang taglay niya.

Napadilat si Kyungsoo nang marahan. Napakahaba ng mga pilikmata niya, napakaganda ng mga bilugan niyang mga mata, napakaganda ng kurbado niyang mga labi na sa isang ngiti ay nagiging hugis puso na lalong nagpapatalon sa kawawang puso ni Jongin. Sobrang ganda talaga ng kasintahan niya. Nakakasilaw, nakakabighani, nakakatulala, nakakaadik pagmasdan. Nakakaloko.

"Uy, Ni. Ano na? Sama na tayo ah? Text ko na sina Baek? Hm?" Nguso nito. Nakakapit ito sa leeg ni Jongin at walang sinagot si Jongin kundi isang mariing halik muli sa labi ng kasinatahan. "Jongin, naman. Sige na. Minsan lang naman to. Sama na tayo!"

Lunod pa rin si Jongin sa kagandahan ni Kyungsoo. Tinitigan lang niya ito sa mga mata pababa sa kanyang mga labi at dinaan ang daliri sa malambot na pisngi ni Kyungsoo.

"Ang ganda ganda mo, Soo. Sobrang ganda mo." Sabi niya rito nang buong puso.

Ngumuso si Kyungsoo at nagtaray. "Alam ko. So sama na tayo, ha?"

Humalik si Jongin sa noo, sa ilong at sa mga pisngi ni Kyungsoo at tumitig ulit sa kanya.

"Makakahindi ba ako?"

Kinulong ni Kyungsoo ang mukha ni Jongin sa kanyang mga palad at kinuskos ang ilong nito sa kanya. "Mhmmm...hindi! Kasi sabi mo maganda ako. Tsaka gusto mo naman na lagi kita sinasakyan kaya sure ako na hindi ka makakahindi."

Natawa si Jongin sa kasintahan at pinatakan ulit ang mga labi nito ng sampu, labing-isa, labing-dalawang halik.

"Mag-sex na lang kaya tayo maghapon? Ano, G?" Alok ni Jongin na may halong pagngisi habang tumitipa si Kyungsoo sa kanyang cellphone.

Pero pinisil lang ni Kyungsoo ang ilong niya hanggang sa mapaaray siya.

"Jongin, gusto ko talaga mag-EK. Next time na yang sex all day na yan. Natext ko na sila oh." Pinakita ni Kyungsoo ang text niya sa buong barkada. GM yun with hashtag #SarapSaturday.

Suminghot si Jongin at napakunot ng kilay. "Sige na nga. EK na tayo. Pero..." di pa tapos si Jongin.

"Ano na naman?"

Humalik na naman si Jongin sa pisngi pababa sa leeg ni Kyungsoo bago tumingin sa mga nagniningning nitong mga mata. Nahulog talaga ang mga bituin sa mga mata ni Kyungsoo.

_Tawagin mo kong Daddy._

Gusto pa sana ni Jongin ng second round pero maybe next time na lang (???) pero ang sabi niya ay, "Sabihin mo munang 'Ang gwapo gwapo mo talaga, Jongin. At ang galing galing mo humagod. Gusto ko pa makipag-sex sayo.'" Asar niya kaya kinurot siya ni Kyungsoo sa singit at napa-AH siya sa sakit.

"Jongin naman, ang gwapo gwapo mo pero next time na yang harot mo at maliligo na ako!"

Bumangon si Kyungsoo sa higaan at hubo't-hubad na tumungo papunta sa banyo.

Tumawa lang si Jongin sa kama habang pinapanood ang bawat talbog ng pwet ni Kyungsoo.

Sobrang laki talaga. Sobrang worth it ng pilates session ni Kyungsoo every Thursday.

Lumingon si Kyungsoo sa kanya at tinaasan siya ng kilay.

Sobrang curvy ng katawan. Pucha talaga.

"Ano? Shower sex ayaw mo?" Asar ni Kyungsoo sa kanya bago pumasok sa banyo.

Nanlaki ang mga mata niya sa alok ni Kyungsoo. Yung akala niyang wala nang round 2 mukhang may pag-asa pa. Pero ni-lock ni Kyungsoo ang pinto nang tumakbo paroon si Jongin.

"Tangina, Soo, papasukin mo ko kundi di tayo sasama sa EK na yan!" Kabog niya sa pinto at rinig ang bawat pagtawa ni Kyungsoo sa loob ng banyo. "Babe, naman. Gusto ko pa. Papasukin mo na ako--" _Papasukin mo ako dyan at sa loob looban mo._

Maya-maya'y rinig niya ang pagbukas muli ng pinto sabay hila sa kanya ni Kyungsoo papunta sa loob na tutungo muli papuntang langit.

At hindi siya binigo ni Kyungsoo.

 

 

 

#SarapSaturday

#SarapMoDoKyungsoo

#AngSarapSarapSaPilingMoDoKyungsooSoonToBeKimKyungsoo


End file.
